Celeberties and Sprinkles
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Shahrukh is nothing but a rude, spoiled, butthole. But when he meets little miss Sugar Sprinkles, his life turns upside down. And maybe this easy going hippie cat might change this spoiled celeberty's ways.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened People. =D

* * *

A little blue kitten rocked back in forth on her rocking horse. ''Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!'' A blue and white mongoose chuckled. ''My daughter must be a famous cowgirl.'' The blue kitten nodded. The mongoose father dramaticly fell to the ground. ''Oh, no!'' Hesaid all realistic like. ''I have been poked for no reason! Can't someone help me?'' The blue kitten hopped off her horse. ''I can!'' She said all awesomely.

The mongoose dad smiled. ''Thank you, cowgirl Blueberry!'' Blueberry hopped on her fathers belly and began to tickle him. He laughed uncontrolably. ''N-n-oooo-hahahaha! Stop it! Stop it! Noohohahahahaahhaahahahahaha!'' Blueberry grinned. ''Nowhere to run daddy.'' Blueberry's father laughed.

''Nnnnn-oooooo-hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhaha hahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE! I GIVE UUUUUUUP! HAHAHAHAHA!'' Blueberry smiled and stoped.

The two heard a laugh. Blueberry's dad looked up to see his wife, who was a orange and red cat, who's hair was covered in sprinkles. ''Sugar Sprinkles.'' Blueberry's dad said, blushing. ''Shahrukh.'' She said. ''Are you keeping our lil cowgil up all night again?'' Shahrukh frowned and his eyes went wide. ''Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...no.'' Sugar Sprinkles smiled and helped her husband up.

Blueberry hopped in bed. ''Mommy! Daddy! Read me a story!'' Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles stared at each other. ''Should we tell her about the time we met?'' Sugar asked. Shahrukh nodded.

He walked over to his daughter's side of the bed. ''Will this story be a love story?'' Shahrukh nodded. ''Yes.'' He said with a smile. ''It is a story about love, and adventure, and an unlikly friendship.

* * *

Shahruk rolled his eyes as he walked back in his trailer. He really wasn't in the mood to act today, he just felt... upset. Because today had been a very bad day for him. He didn't want to talk about it much, so he just acted all cool and ok.

He sighed. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked. ''Hello handsome.'' He said to his reflection. ''Who's looking beautiful today? You are. Yes you are. Yes you are.'' Shahrukh looked to his left and his eyes widen. Two birds were on the window staring at him like he was a freak.

He glared at them. ''Shoo peasents!'' He yelled as he tried to shoo the birds away. ''Get out of here! Go on! I'm busy with something important!'' The birds flew away. Shahrukh groaned. Like I said, he was having a bad day.

Shahrukh sighed. He needed to get away from the acting for a while... again. He thought for a momment. His eyes widen and then dropped in anger. ''No,'' he said. ''Please no.'' He thought of the pet shop that he went to once. The one which his servants went all crazy on him. 'Come on!' He thought. 'I just... I can't... they went and... oh whatever i'm bored!'

Shahrukh climbed down and walked out of his trailer. He walked down the streets of new york. He looked at everything in disgust. ''This place should learn to clean up.'' He said. ''OH MY GOD!'' Screamed a familar voice. Shahrukh looked up and saw that blue mongoose loser staring at him in disbeleif from a window.

Shahruk rolled his eyes and walked in. ''No!'' Said a hedgehog. ''Get out! We hate you!'' Shahrukh ignored him and lied on a beanbag chair. ''Rub my feet.'' He commanded. All of a sudden, a blue fist punched his face. Shahrukh looked up to see that nerdy magicain. He was glaring at him with the gray and white skunk by his side.

''That's for spitting in my girlfriends face!'' He shouted. Pepper smirked. Shahrukh stood up and glared at all of them. ''Listen here!'' He said. ''You servants better behave, or i'm gonna...'' all of a sudden, a purple panda paw kicked him in the balls. Shahrukh gasped with pain. He slowly turned around to see a panda glaring down at him. ''You got a lot of nerve comin here.'' She said.

''I'm here because i'm bored, ok!'' Shahrukh snapped. ''I'm lonely, i'm bored, and I want a friend.'' Everyone blinked. Vinnie glared at him. ''You really don't deserve a friend.'' ''Did someone say friendy wendy!?'' Shahrukh looked up and all of a sudden, a yellow and brown bunny hopped on his belly. Shahrukh gasped in pain. ''Why is everyone killing me today?'' He manged to say. The bunny smiled. ''Hi!'' She cheered. ''Welcome tp littlest pety wety kety shop! I'm Buttercream!'' Shahrukh blinked. ''Uh...'' ''you havn't met everyone yet, you should meet my bff fo ever!''

Buttercream grabbed Shahrukh's paw and zoomed down a hole on the wall. Shahrukh screamed as she did. ''Where in the world are you taking me you mad woman?!'' Buttercream ignored him and kept on going. Buttercream finally stopped. Shahruk glared at her. ''Alright!'' He shouted. ''You better! Have a good reason... why... you... took me here.'' He looked around at the candy filled place. ''This is where I live!'' Buttercream cheered. ''There's candy, lolipops, cupcakes, and best of all... Sugar Sprinkles!'' ''That's my name, don't wear it out.'' Shahrukh jumped back at the sudden sound.

He looked up and he felt his heart stop. There, up there, was an orange and red cat. She had eyes as blue as the ocean and her fur was like fire. Her hair looked like whip cream and it had sprinkles in it. Sugar Spirnkles thought for a moment. ''Ya know,'' she said. ''I don't think ya can wear a name out. But hey, what the heck. Wear it out.'' She began to throw sprinkles in the air. ''Sugar Sprinkles! Sugar Sprinkles! Sugar Sprinkles!'' The sprinkles fell on Shahrukh's head. He growled.

''How dare you!'' He shouted. Sugar Sprinkles looked at him and blinked. ''I am the great and wonderful Shahrukh! You can't just go and throw your food at me! How dare you!?'' Shahrukh was suprised that Sugar's only response was a warm smile.

''Aww. Your so rude.'' She said. She jumped down and got a ukulala.

Sugar Spirnkles

(song starts)

Sprinkles on my heaaad

Sprinkles on my heaaad

They stick, to my pillow, everytime, I go to beeeeeeed.

(song ends)

Sugar Sprinkles showed her hair to Shahrukh. ''Here ya go.'' Shahrukh glared at her and shoved her away. ''What?'' Sugar smiled. ''You can lick the sprinkles off my head.'' Shahrukh nearly barfed. ''I'M NOT LICKING YOUR HEAD!'' Sugar giggled. ''Your so funny.'' Shahrukh growled and stormed off. But he whiped around and glared at her. ''I don't care who you are, you will not disrespect me! Good day moron!'' Sugar Spirnkles waved. ''Bye.''

Shahrukh yelled in anger and ran off. He ran out the door of the pet shop. ''Ugh!'' He growled. ''That rude, disrespectful, ideotic, no good, beautiful...'' Shahrukh covered his mouth as he relized what he just said. ''Did... that just come out of my mouth?'' He asked himself. ''Did I just call that stupid hippie cat, beautiful?'' He blinked a bit.

He looked to see the same two birds looking at him. Shahrukh rolled his eyes. ''Get out of here!'' He shouted and chased them off. They flew away. Shahrukh then stormed off back to his trailer.

* * *

I'm an apsoloute fan of Shahrukh Spirnkles... next to Sepper that is. Anyway, I just thought since i've been writing so much Sepper lately, why don't I write something new! Yay me! =D

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

* * *

Shahrukh rolled around in his fancy bed. He sighed. ''Why can't I sleep?'' He asked himself. He knew why. He was thinking of that easy going cat. 'Why am I thinking about her so much!?' He thought to himself. 'I don't even like her!' Or did he... no... he couldn't of.

Shahrukh sighed again. ''Stupid orange cat.'' He said. ''I can't wait till I move away.'' There was a scratch at the window. Shahrukh hid under the blanket. ''Who's there?'' He asked. There was another scratch. ''Go away! I'm speical!'' And another. ''Leave alone! I don't wanna be eaten by bigfoot!'' ''Who's bigfoot?'' A familar voice asked.

Sharukh's eyes widen. Was that... no... it couldn't be, no. Shahruk slowly creeped open the door and screamed. There in front of him was that cat, smiling that stupid smile of her's. ''What's wrong?'' She asked. Shahrukh glared at her. ''Get out of here!'' He demanded. The cat just walked in anyway. ''Well I never!'' Sugar Sprinkles walked around. ''Nice place.'' She said. ''Do you live here?'' Shahrukh nodded. ''Yes I do. Now get out!''

Sugar Sprinkles looked around. ''Where's your owner?'' Shahrukh blinked. ''What?'' ''Where's your owner.'' Sharukh rolled his eyes. ''I don't have one. I'm a celeberty.'' Sugar blinked. She finally stopped smiling. ''But you must have an owner who loves you.'' She said. ''I have one.'' Shahrukh growled. ''I don't care!'' He shouted. ''Now get out!'' Sugar Sprinkles ignored him and leaped on the couch.

''Soft couch.'' She said. ''Whp bought it for you?'' ''Servants. Now...'' ''Nice TV. Who got it for ya?'' Shahrukh sighed. ''Servants. Now get ou...'' ''Whoa!'' Sugar Sprinkles said all of a sudden.

She leaped off the couch and walked towards huge pictures of Shahrukh. ''Who took these?'' She asked. ''PAPERATTZI! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IDEOT!'' Sugar blinked. ''Aww.'' She said, smiling again. ''Your so angry. Here's some sprinkles to cheer you up.'' She showed Shahrukh her head. Shahrukh snarled. ''I don't want your sprinkles! Now get out!'' ''But sprinkles on my head always cheers people up.''

Shahrukh rolled his eyes. ''Well, they don't cheer me up. Now go.'' Sugar Sprinkles smiled. ''Why don't you come back to the pet shop?'' ''Because my servants don't treat me well there.'' Sugar blinked. ''Servants?'' ''Yes. Those annoying pets.''

Sugar Sprinkles stopped smiling. ''Their not servants.'' She said. ''They're friends.'' ''They're ideots and they're lazy.'' Sugar looked sad. ''But... they're not lazy. They're my friends.'' Shahrukh glared at her. ''Well your friends are stupid. So leave me you fat cat.'' Sugar gasped.

Shahrukh blinked as he saw her sad face. She acctually looked like she was going to cry... and she did. ''Ok. If you say i'm fat, then i'm fat. If you say that my friends are nothing, they are. If you want me to go, i'll go. I just wanted to show you how a friend is.'' With that said, she slowly walked out the door. She stopped and looked at Shahrukh.

''Sorry that I'm a pest.'' She then left and closed the door behind her. Shahrukh blinked. He couldn't believe he acctually made someone cry. Especaly her. She was so easy going and peaceful. What had he done. Shahrukh sadly looked at the ground, but he qucikly scoffed. ''Cry baby.'' He said harshly. He went back into bed, though through the whole night, he had no sleep at all.

* * *

tsk tsk tsk. Shahruk, why are you so mean? Anywho, tbc! =D


	3. Chapter 3

We're back!

* * *

The rays of the sun shone in Shahrukh's eyes. He didn't caee though, he didn't get to sleep at all last night. What kind of curse did that sprinkle loving cat put on him?

He sighed and got up. His eyes dropped with exaustion as he walked out his trailer. He didn't care where he was going or what kind of place it was. He looked up at the pet shop he went to yesterday.

Shahrukh sighed and gently banged his head on the wall. Why did he feel so bad? Why did he keep thinking about Sugar's sad face? He sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, resting his eyes.

Shahrukkh sighed tiredly. He looked to his left and he felt more awake now. He saw an orange flower with red inside it. Shahrukh blinked and walked toward it and picked it. It kind of reminded him of the cat.

He looked at the sweets delights shop and blinked. What if he... no. He couldn't. Why would he care if she cried last night? But... he did feel extreamly horrible when he made her cry. What the heck, it was one flower.

Shahrukh walked inside the sweets delights shop and looked around. ''Yohoo.'' He said. ''Sugar Sprinkles.'' ''That's my name, don't wear it out.'' Shahrukh yelped with fear and looked up. Sugar Sprinkles was staring at him sadly.

Shahrukh groaned. ''Would you stop doing that?'' Sugar sighed sadly. ''What is it that you need?'' she asked. Shahrukh groaned. 'I am so going to regreat this.' He thought.

''Come down here.'' He said. ''I have something for you.'' Sugar Sprinkles sighed sadly and leaped down next to him. Shahrukh took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and showed her the flower.

There was silence. Shahrukh started to get scared that she would ignore it and make him leave... but... she didn't. She took the flower and admired it. Sugar Sprinkles looked at Shahrukh. She smiled that stupid smile again. ''Aww.'' She said. ''Your so sweet.''

Shahrukh rolled his eyes. ''Yes, yes. Now I'll be go...'' Sugar gave him a huge hug. Shahruk was speechless. His eyes wide, his mouth dropped open wide, his cheeks blushing. He blinked a bit.

Sugar stopped hugging and smiled at him. ''Thanks handsome.'' Shahrukh blushed as red as a tomato. Sugar Sprinkles walked off, still looking at the flower.

Shahrukh stared after her as she did. He felt this queasy feeling in his stomach and his heart began to race. He sighed. ''What's wrong with me?'' He asked himself. He sighed and shook his head and walked inside the pet shop. ''Ooooooooooooooooooo.'' Minka said. ''Someone has a crush.'' Shahrukh blushed. ''How dare y-you!?'' He stammered. ''I-i don't have a cr-cr-crush on that peasant! Leave me be!''

He struted out the door and ignored the pets snickers. Shahrukh sighed. Did he really like her?

* * *

Does he? =) Love the couples, baby! =D


End file.
